<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Idiots Become Heroes by The_Rogue_Sylph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397046">When Idiots Become Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph'>The_Rogue_Sylph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aev's Abanonded AH fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lazer Team - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>It’s a lahzer team au, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Shield Ryan, Slow Updates, because I really like the naming theme I had, boots geoff, but also lingering feeling that they try not to focus on in the present, helmet gavin, i’ll be using the same chapter names, lazer michael, the ramwood is implied past, this is a rewrite, this time it’s not gonna be half assed, you hear me world?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>| THIS IS A REWRITE OF MY FIC OF THE SAME NAME | This work was created pre rh situation and as such is being discontinued as i want no positive affiliation with that Piece of Shit |</p><p>Gavin Free was a cashier at the local McDonalds, Michael Jones was a star Quarterback for the local community college, Geoff Ramsey was a washed up high school football player with a crippled ankle, Ryan Haywood was a small town cop as well as a single father doing his best. Four men who when put together can’t get along. Four men who end up with the Earth’s fate in their palms. It’s do or die, and every argument brings them one step closer to the die option</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Ryan Haywood/Geoff Ramsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aev's Abanonded AH fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When Idiots Are In The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It may have taken nearly three years, but I’m finally rewriting this. My goal is to get one chapter out every two weeks, and this should honestly only have about four or five chapters. If I get a chapter done earlier, I’ll upload it earlier, if not see ya in two weeks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin wasn't that dumb, or at the very least, as dumb as he pretended to be. He knew and felt the sting of every remark thrown at him, every single word against him he knew with perfect clarity. But he also learned it was easier to be dumb than to be smart, in terms of getting bullied that is. The dumber you were, the less they picked it seemed. If you were smart, well, it was more of a hell. So Gavin had gotten in the habit of acting dumb, even now that he was out of high school. It was just familiar territory for him, help him create a shield to hopefully ignore the snark he still got. </p>
<p>Maybe it didn't help that the 21 year old was struggling in a dead end fast food job, making the simplest mistakes over and over again. Maybe it was also due to the fact he had Asperger’s, or maybe he was just dumb. Gavin knew that with his record He’d never get to college, never be able to leave this hell hole. It stung and he cursed the Milford High School system.</p>
<p>At least he had Geoff, wonderful wonderful Geoff. The former Drunkard was the father Gavin never had, supportive and had taken him after his own family had disowned him. Gavin felt that he owed his life to Geoff for that. So the majority of Gavin’s paycheck went to helping with the bills. Geoff always told him he didn’t have to, telling Gavin he should save up for college, try and get out of this hell hole, but how could Gavin just leave Geoff behind? </p>
<p>Gavin sighed as he looked at the time, five minutes until his shift was over. He just couldn’t wait to get home. It was late and Geoff said that he wanted to take him somewhere after work. So at least he had something to look forward to. Then he heard ranctious laughter as the door opened. As he looked over. Oh great, it was the local college football players. They were always the worst, thinking they were better than him with the fact that they went to college and he slaved away at a stupid fast food job. </p>
<p>“Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?” Gavin asked, putting on his fake smile and customer service voice. The six students ignored him, talking loudly amongst themselves as they pointed out various things on the menu. Gavin could feel that it was going to be one of those orders and had to fight back a sigh. Glancing at the time revealed two more minutes. Okay. Maybe he’d be able to duck out if his replacement was actually on time. Then the head goon started speaking, commencing the group’s order in a condescending tone. Gavin just deflated as he began to punch it all in. </p>
<p>“Your total is fifty six dollars and forty six cents.” Gavin said, struggling to keep his customer service face up. He saw Marsha off to the side with her drawer, ready to take his spot, soon. Soon he’ll be free. The jock huffed and handed Gavin a mix mash wad of cash. Gavin could feel his soul leave his body as he took the bills and straightened them out. Surprise Surprise they were five dollars short.</p>
<p>“Sir I have fifty two dollars here, I need about five more dollars.” He told the jock.</p>
<p>“And how would you know Retard? You can barely count. We gave you more than enough to cover the order.” The jock in front said, causing Gavin to wince a bit. As Gavin opened his mouth to argue a different voice spoke up instead.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up Johnson. You pull shit like this all the time. Give the cashier the five bucks.” Gavin looked to the person who called the jock, Johnson, out and couldn’t help the small blush that crept on his face as he saw Michael Jones leaning against the wall. Johnson grumbled and threw a bill at Gavin. Gavin shot Michael a grateful look as he cashed the group out, giving them back their change. As the group slunk off to wait for their order Michael walked up.</p>
<p>“Sorry about them. They never grew out of their school yard bully phase.” Michael sighed out.</p>
<p>“Oh no no. It’s fine. It’s not the worst I’ve heard.” Gavin assured him.</p>
<p>“You still shouldn’t have to put up with that. It’s shitty.” After a shake of his head Michael just sighed.</p>
<p>“Can I just get the double quarter pounder meal to go?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Sure. That’ll be eight dollars and twenty seven cents.” Gavin told him as he entered the order. Michael gave him a twenty and as he went to give back the change he shook his head.</p>
<p>“Keep it. As a sorry for having to deal with Jihnson and his lackeys.” Michael told him. He went to argue but Michael just grabbed his cup and walked to the fountain drinks. Gavin stared at him for a second before shoving the eleven bucks in his pocket and signing off the terminal.</p>
<p>“All yours Marsha.” He said as he took his till out. </p>
<p>“Have a nice night Free.” Marsha said as she put her till in and signed on. Finally. Time to count his till and go home. Thankfully he was only fifty cents short. So with his money dropped Gavin threw on his jacket and took out his phone. Geoff was already outside waiting for him, ready to take him god knows where. Gavin made his way out, glad that the jocks were gone already. He saw Geoff’s beat up pick up and hopped in, buckling himself in.</p>
<p>“So where are you kidnapping me to?” Gavin asked as Geoff pulled out.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s the five year aniversary of me adopting you, so we’re celebrating with fireworks and booze.”</p>
<p>“Geoff, I thought you said you were going sober, and were in milford did you get fireworks in october?”</p>
<p>“I’m only having one or two, enough to still stay sober enough, don’t worry. And I know some people who had them leftover from the fourth. They weren’t planning to use them, so I got them to give them to me.” Geoff supplied, a grin on his face. Gavin couldn’t help but smile as well. This would be some nice family bonding for them. </p>
<p>“Okay then. Let’s have a party.” Gavin said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael positively hated his team with a passion. Most of them were the same meatheads he had been on the team with in highschool, but no change in attitude. In fact most of them were worse people than they were in highschool. Sure Michael had been an ass hat in highschool, but he had grown up. He knew that realistically football would never be a valid career path, but the others had all deluded themselves into thinking it was. </p>
<p>Michael jumped into his car, tossing his bag into the passenger seat. There was an after game celebration party at one of the older teammates parent’s cottage or something. Michael would prefer not to go, but being one of the team’s two quarterbacks it was expected of him to go. He sighed, munching on his fries as he drove. He was mostly on autopilot as he drove, thoughts swirling.</p>
<p>Sometimes he wondered if he would ever get out of this hell hole? He hardly knew what he was doing and had only gotten into the community college with his barely c average due to being the star quarterback in high school. He was coasting by on a scholarship and he knew it. Most of his classes he was barely succeeding in. Which honestly was a lot better than half the meat lugs on his team. </p>
<p>In no time Michael had arrived, parking a bit aways from the other cars. He knew half of the idiots here would get drunk as hell and then attempt to drive home, as they did with every party. Michael grabbed his burger and drink and trudged off to the cottage. As he entered the party he saw Lindsay off in the corner with another friend, Fiona he thought. The two met eyes and Michael gave her a small wave. Lindsay waved him over, a soft frown on her face. Michael walked over, finishing off his burger and throwing the wrapper into a nearby garbage can. </p>
<p>“What’s up Linds?” He asked as he reached the duo</p>
<p>“Johnson is being really pissy. He got here with his cronies like five minutes ago and just won’t shut up.” </p>
<p>“Yeah? So tell me what’s new.” Michael huffed with a roll of his eyes.</p>
<p>“He’s going on about that idiot cashier at Mcdonalds, though Idiot wasn’t the word he was using.” Michael grit his teeth at Lindsay’s words, a coil of rage brewing in his guts. How dare he?</p>
<p>“I wanted to warn you so you aren’t caught off guard by him slandering your boyfriend.” Lindsay said, the last part said teasingly.</p>
<p>“He’s not my boyfriend.” Michael said, to which Fiona huffed out a small laugh.</p>
<p>“Sure he isn’t. You getting ready to fuck up Johnson totally is a normal rational thing.” Fiona threw at him.</p>
<p>“Someone has to stand up to him!” Michael told her</p>
<p>“Michael, we both know you have a crush on Gavin. It’s all good.” Lindsay said, patting his back. Michael just leveled a half hearted glare at her. He hated that she was right. Not that he had even known until about a week ago.</p>
<p>“Sometimes I hate you.” Michael sighed out. Lindsay just laughed at that. They talked about their week until they heard a ruckus heading their way. Michael looked over and saw Johnson and co heading towards them. </p>
<p>“Jones! What the fuck was up back with that retarded cashier!?” Johnson yelled, causing Michael to twitch a bit.</p>
<p>“Stop fucking calling him that! I’d say Gavin’s arter than you could ever dream to be!” Michael shouted back, causing a wave of snickers to go through the crowd.</p>
<p>“Or what? You gonna fight me? You wanna fucking go?” Johnson huffed out pushing Michael after every question. Michael was not one to take this lying down. He tossed his keys to Lindsay and dumped the remainder of his drink in Johnson’s face.</p>
<p>“Let’s fucking go Johnson.” Michael growled out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryan hated his job. He was a cop in a small town, a town where everyone knew everyone and no secrets could be kept. He knew most people didn’t like him, grudge long held from his high school days. Ryan should have ran, should have taken the opportunities he was offered and left the town in the dust. But due to a mix of guilt and shame he stayed. Though if he had left he’d never have had his daughter, who he loved more than life itself. </p>
<p>He knew where his life turned on this path, knew it the same way he could never forget the snap of bone after he failed to block one person from the person he’d been closest with. He knew that second was what stemmed the entirety of his guilt. He’d failed and his friend had paid the price. Was still paying it. </p>
<p>He was dwelling on the past as he patrolled when his radio flickered to life. Some fight at a cottage on Ruby lake. Ryan sighed as he responded that he was on his way. It wasn’t more than fifteen minutes before he got to the cottage. He parked right in front and easily stepped out. He made sure he had his taser on him and walked into the wide open doors of the party house. </p>
<p>Most people were just chilling, but there was a crowd towards the back. He pinched his nose as he made his way back, pausing when he saw his daughter and one of her friends off to the side. With a frown the father went over to her, plucking her cup out of her hands.</p>
<p>“This better not be alcohol.” He said sternly, causing Lindsay to huff and snatch the drink back.</p>
<p>“Of course it isn’t dad. It’s cherry coke.” She said, taking a sip of the drink.</p>
<p>“It better be. I am the one person in the world who shouldn’t catch you drinking.” </p>
<p>“I know I Know. But you were called out cause of the fight yeah?” Lindsay asked, causing Ryan to sigh and nod.</p>
<p>“Any idea who it is?” He asked, causing Lindsay to bite her lip.</p>
<p>“Now I Know you don’t like him, but the fight isn’t Michael’s fault. Johnson was egging him on.” Lindsay told him, causing Ryan to sigh and mutter a few choice words. Of course it was his Daughter’s ex.</p>
<p>“Just get home Linds. A few more officers are on the way to break up the party.” He warned her, to which she nodded, grabbing her friend’s hand and heading off</p>
<p>“Please be nice to him dad!” She called back to him as she left. Ryan just shook his head as he made his way through the crowd, finally getting to where the two were fighting. Michael was definitely looking worse for wear, a split lip, bloodied nose, and several other bruises forming, but the other kid, Johnson, was in much worse condition. </p>
<p>“Okay okay. Break it up right now.” Ryan said, causing the two to look at him. Michael was immediately at attention. His personal radio crackled to life, another cop car had arrived on scene, paddywagon not far behind</p>
<p>“We’re in the back.” Ryan sent through, looking between the two. He could say that the other cops arrived and took Michael to Lindsay, but at the same time he’d feel guilty for lying to her. So he went over to Jones.</p>
<p>“Are you going to come peacefully or do I have to cuff ya.” He grunted out.</p>
<p>“Peacefully Sir.” Michael muttered. The other two Cops chose this moment to arrive and Ryan nodded to Johnson. Slowly Ryan led Michael out as the other two talked with Johnson. He placed Michael in the back seat, sighing as he began to pull out.</p>
<p>“So what the fuck where you thinking Jones.” Ryan said, glancing to the college student in his rearview mirror.</p>
<p>“Johnson was being an ass hat! More than usual! He was picking on Gavin! Calling him shit like retard!” Michael bit out, snarl on his face. Ryan sighed at that. </p>
<p>“You can’t just start a fight because someone was being a dick.”</p>
<p>“He started it! I was minding my business with Lindsay and Fiona when he came over and started fronting on me. He didn’t like that I defended Gavin, which I still standby.” Michael huffed out, crossing his arms. Ryan took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“This Gavin’s your friend, you were defending your friend. That’s admirable. Next time don’t punch the lights out of the offender. I’m taking you home Jones. Johnson probably won’t press charges as he smelled like a brewery and I doubt he’s 21 yet.” Ryan told him, causing Michael to slump a bit. As Michael went to thank him a loud explosion could be heard. Ryan’s eyes flicked to the sky and he groaned as he saw the flash of lights.</p>
<p>“After I sort whoever this asshole is setting off fireworks.” Ryan growled, changing course</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geoff never wanted to stay in the hell hole most of the world knew as Milford. He had big dreams. Join the army out of high school, serve his time then go to a nice college. Maybe find someone to settle down with, maybe that someone would have been a close high school friend and teammate. But that was all ruined in a single second. That teammate failed to do his one damn job and Geoff had gotten brutally tackled, ankle snapping. In a single second his dreams vanished. </p>
<p>He had turned to the bottle to forget his woes, and for the longest time it had just been him in his sadness. Then he met Gavin Free, who despite his last name was anything but. Gavin had a strict home life and was constantly belittled by his parents. Geoff didn’t know why he felt such a need to help Gavin but he did. So Geoff became a pseudo dad for the kid, and when Gavin was kicked out at 16 for being anything but straight, Geoff immediately took him in. Five years later and Geoff and Gavin were still living together, Geoff firmly taking the role as Gavin’s father. </p>
<p>So here the duo was, a cooler of coke and beer between them and some less than legal fireworks being set off, a celebration of five years. Geoff loved Gavin like a son, and wanted the best for the british native. Gavin let out a soft laugh as another firework went off, causing Geoff to smile at that.</p>
<p>“Thanks Geoff.” Gavin said, looking over to the older male. Geoff just shrugged a bit.</p>
<p>“It’s no issue you know. I wanted to do something special to celebrate. The fireworks were cheap enough.” Geoff said, taking a sip of his coke. He’d been sober for a few years now, mostly thanks to Gavin, and so he hadn’t even touched the alcohol outside of dumping it in the cooler for Gavin. </p>
<p>“It still means a lot.” Gavin said, downing the rest of his first beer, reaching for another. Geoff went to say something else but stopped as he saw red and blue lights, groaning loudly.</p>
<p>“Pack it up Gav. The bozos are here.” Geoff sighed out, slowly getting up, ignoring the twinge of pain in his ankle that never truly healed right. </p>
<p>“Right.” Gavin sighed out, moving to put the cooler in the back of Geoff’s trunk while Geoff got the folding chairs. The cruiser finally got there as much of everything was packed up, the only thing left out was the fireworks’ stand. Geoff frowned as he saw Haywood step out of the cop car, a twinge of longing mixed with hate bubbling up in his stomach.</p>
<p>“Well if it isn’t Halfass Haywood.” Geoff snarled out, a plan already formulating in his head. Any other cop Geoff would have given a story about celebrating his son's anniversary and that they hadn’t meant any harm, play up the cripple act. But Haywood? Geoff would never miss an oppurtunity to fuck with him.</p>
<p>“Ramsey,” Haywood sighed, looking semi defeated already, “What are you doing out here. There’s a burn watch and this ain’t your property.” </p>
<p>“What’s it to you? Not like you ever bothered keeping in touch with me or you’d know exactly why I’m out here with my son.” Geoff said, already hobbling to the back of his trunk as Haywood approached. </p>
<p>“Son?” The other asked, not that Geoff paid him any mind, grabbing the mother of all fireworks with a malicious grin.</p>
<p>“You heard me. Adopted him after his shithole parents disowned him. He’s my son in all but blood.” Geoff said, glancing over at Gavin, who seemed to be both touched at Geoff’s words, and horrified at what Geoff was planning. </p>
<p>“Ramsey, put that back right now.” Haywood said, to which Geoff just laughed and set it up.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do. Block me?” Geoff bit out causing Haywood to shrink back a bit. </p>
<p>“You don’t have permission to be out here and that could cause a-“ Haywood was cut off as Geoff lit the firework and scrambled away. </p>
<p>“Too Late Halfass!” Geof shouted. Neither of them heard Gavin call out to them. Away the firework flew, making impact with something definitely not of this earth, creating Panic in the four as it began careening to earth.</p>
<p>Gavin had sighed as the cop car pulled up, lingering outside the truck, waiting for Geoff to make the first move. And oh boy did Geoff, going off on Officer Haywood. Gavin had heard about Haywood, about how he was the reason that Geoff’s ankle was well and truly fucked. So he let his pseudo dad talk to the officer. </p>
<p>He noticed someone was in Haywood’s car, blinking as he saw Michael. The quarterback saw him too and gave him a wave, to which Gavin waved back and made his way over. Might as well talk to Michael as he let Geoff do his idiotic plan to piss off Haywood. </p>
<p>“Fancy meeting you here.” Gavin said as he leaned against the car, Michael huffing and rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Got caught up in a fight at a party, Haywood was the one to take me off.” Michael said, a bit muffled due to the door being shut between them. </p>
<p>“Must of been a hell of a party.” Gavin mused, attention momentarily turning to Geoff as he heard the word Son. He was touched that Geoff considered him a son, that Geoff was willing to say it out loud. But seeing mama gigante in Geoff’s hands filled Gavin with a bit of horror</p>
<p>“Oh no.” Gavin muttered. Michael tapped the window, causing Gavin to look back down to him.</p>
<p>“What is that that Ramsey has?” Michael asked</p>
<p>“Geoff has Mama Gigante. A very big, very illegal firework.” Gavin told him, looking back to the duo, but something else caught his eye. Gavin looked up and oh shit.</p>
<p>“Is that a UFO?” Gavin called out, pointing at the object. Neither Geoff nor Haywood acknowledged him, but Michael did, craning his neck to see, eyes going wide.</p>
<p>“Holy shit Gav.” Michael said, just as the fire went off, taking very little time to crash into said ufo. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck! I hit ET!” Geoff yelled in shock as the UFO began tumbling down, panic in the four spiking. </p>
<p>“You hit a government drone!” Haywood shouted back. Whatever it was it didn’t take a genius to see where the crash course was headed.</p>
<p>“Gavin!” Michael shouted, panickedly trying to open his door</p>
<p>“On it!” Gavin yelled back, throwing open the door and pulling Michael out of the car, causing the two to stumble and fall, the ufo whizzing past their heads, colliding with the now empty cruiser and driving itself into the ditch below. </p>
<p>Gavin let out a sigh of relief, before finally realizing what position he and Michael were in. Michael was above him, hands on either side and was looking straight down at Gavin. Gavin could feel his cheeks heat up as Michael finally realized they were okay and quickly scrambled up. </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Michael mumbled as he helped Gavin up, geoff and Haywood hurrying over to them.</p>
<p>“Gavin! You didn’t get hit or anything?” Geoff asked as he reached the two, Haywood lingering behind</p>
<p>“I’m fine Geoff.” Gavin assured him as he brushed himself off. Geoff sighed a bit at that, then turned his attention towards the ditch. Together the four went to the crest to look down at the crash, Michael letting out a low whistle.</p>
<p>“So that’s the UFO?” Gavin asked softly, causing Michael to snort.</p>
<p>“No, it’s a different space ship that nearly killed me. Of course it’s the UFO.” Michael bit out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When Idiots Gain Power (Suits)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin wasn’t listening to Michael and Ryan bickering as the four of them slowly made their way down the slop towards the crash. Gavin kept a hand near Geoff, to make sure his adopted father’s bad ankle didn't send him tumbling down the slope. Thankfully they made it down without any troubles.</p><p>Michael was poking around the ship taking pictures, Ryan hovering over his shoulder trying to tell him to stop and let it go. That they should really leave it all be and get out of there before the military showed up. Gavin honestly agreed with Ryan on that front. But at the same time he felt an overwhelming curiosity to find out what exactly was inside. He and Geoff came to a stop beside the ship and without thinking Gavin tapped the blue shield thing on the ship. At the tap the shield dissolved, showing off a set of armor? It was a helmet, a glove, some sort of cannon thing, and a pair of boots. </p><p>“I claim the shoes!” Geoff said, immediately swiping the boots.</p><p>“Oh hell yeah, come to daddy!” Michael said as he picked up the cannon and slipped it on. </p><p>“No, No! Both of you put those back!” Ryan said, trying to take the cannon off of Micheal’s hand. Michael just bounced back with a small laugh.</p><p>“Nope! Finders Keepers!” He said, patting the cannon. Gavin went to add his own two cents when he felt something be placed over his head. The helmet. Gavin made a confused noise and whipped his head around, finding Geoff grinning at him to his left.</p><p>“You look like you’re in a fishbowl.” Geoff said with a small chuckle. Gavin huffed, that at least explaine why the world looked so distorted.</p><p>“Yeah yeah. Why’d you give me the helmet.” Gavin asked him. </p><p>“Figured if anyone’s head needed protection it’s your’s.” Geoff jokingly said. Gavin pretended to be offended, placing a hand over his heart.</p><p>“My own father! Betraying me!” Gavin said, smile on his lips. Before they could carry on the points clicked and the helmet sprouted a collar.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Geoff asked, the duo looking over to Ryan and Michael, the glove now on Ryan’s hand. Then the pain began. Gavin couldn’t focus on anything except the two pricks of lava dripping into his head. All he could do was scream and beg for it to stop as he fell to the ground, hands going to his head, but unable to actually hold his head due to the helmet. It seemed to last forever, even if it was only a few moments, before the pain finally faded. </p><p>His entire face was wet with tears. Gavin went to wipe his face off as he sat up, but his hand clunked against his visor. Oh. That was going to be a problem. He slowly came to his senses again, taking in the fact the visor was displaying a hud to him, various things being displayed to him. His senses also seemed all dialed up to Eleven. Okay. Okay. What the fuck. Gavin shakily stood up and looked around. Geoff was keeping himself upright by holding the downed ship, Michael was holding the cannon hand close to his chest, and Ryan seemed to be reorienting faster, already opening and closing his hand and warily looking over the glove.</p><p>“What the hell is going on.” Geoff muttered, and with his words a hologram appeared in the ship.</p><p>“You had to ask.” Ryan muttered as everyone grouped together.</p><p>"Hello Champion of Earth" The hologram said</p><p>“Champion?” Gavin muttered softly. Something about this was all way too off, but Gavin couldn’t tell if it was a side effect of his head being violated or a general feeling of uneasiness. </p><p>"Our enemy is strong. We have gifted you a suit of power to aid in your quest to fight against him. Remember. Conflict is coming." It said before disappearing.</p><p>“Conflict is coming. That’s all the bullshit you’re giving us? Not anything about this enemy? Uh uh. I’m leaving. Let’s go Home Gav” Geoff declared, walking off. Though after a few steps Geoff stopped, looking at the wide eyed Gavin.</p><p>“Your limp.” Gavin said, looking to Geoff’s face</p><p>“It’s gone!” Geoff finished, voice excited as he did a little tap dance, letting out a woop.</p><p>“Suck it world!” He shouted to the skies. The limp that he’d had for so long was finally gone! No more pain! He could walk normally again!</p><p>“Fuck!” Michael shouted behind them, causing Gavin to whirl around. He could see Michael trying to pry off the cannon, and failing miserably at it whike Ryan watched him. </p><p>“These things are stuck on us!” The college student shouted, throwing his arm back. Then the cannon went off, the poor cop car on the ridge exploding. </p><p>“Holy fuck!” Michael shouted, eyes going wide as he looked at the cannon.</p><p>“This, this is too much!” Ryan muttered softly. Gavin heard a soft beeping and a warning sign with an arrow pointing up. Gavin looked up and sucked in a deep breath.</p><p>“Haywood! Lookout!” Gavin called out. Ryan looked confused before looking up, and instantly raised his arms to protect himself. At that a shield formed, protecting Ryan at the last minute. The flaming tire haressly bounced off and Ryan dropped his arm shakily. </p><p>“That was-“</p><p>“Fucking cool as shit dude! Though it can’t beat a fucking lazer!” Michael said excitedly, patting his cannon. In a second Geoff was standing beside them, looking confused.</p><p>“The fuck?” He muttered, then the next instant was by Gavin, several feet away. </p><p>“I’m fast as fuck!” A shield, superspeed, a cannon, and what did he have? He assumed the helmet was to manage all these. Fat lot of good it did for him. He blinked as an ‘Imminent Threat’ warning blared on his Visor. </p><p>“Guys?” Gavin said, and only Geoff looked to him, Ryan and Michael arguing on what they should do.</p><p>“Yeah Gavin?” Geoff asked</p><p>“The Helmet’s telling me there’s an Imminent Threat.” Gavin said, and immediately Geoff was on edge, ready to flee.</p><p>“Okay let’s just-“ Geoff was cut off as a military Jeep flew into the clearing. Of course it was the Military. </p><p>“Oh shit.” Gavin muttered as Geoff grabbed his hand. Soon the entire clearing was filled and the four were all grouped together.</p><p>“Colonel! They have the suit!” Someone called out.</p><p>“Fuck! Subdue them! Now!” A voice shouted out, strangely familiar to Ryan. </p><p>“We’re going now.” Geoff growled out, turning heel and sprinting, yanking Gavin along. Though it didn’t last long, Gavin slipping through Geoff’s hand. It was just too fast for Gavin to keep up with. Gavin fell to his knees with an oomph. The military were instantly swarming him, and one was already cuffing him while another picked up his head</p><p>“Gavin!” Geoff cried out, speeding back over, only to be tased the moment he stopped falling to the ground.</p><p>“Geoff!” Gavin called back before feeling something in his arm, he looked and saw a needle sticking put and felt himself turn green. Oh god. The visor was giving him information on the needle. Though it did him no good as his world faded to black. </p><p> </p><p>His head felt full of cotton. His visor immediately started spouting things at him.</p><p>Time Elapsed since Drugging: 5 hours<br/>Type of drug: Anesthetic, General<br/>Other ailments: None</p><p>Okay. Okay. He figured the anesthetic, but knowing how long he was out was helpful he supposed. He looked around, seeing that the others were all starting to wake up as well.</p><p>“What the fuck.” Michael muttered, trying to lift the cannon up. In an instant the helmet set to work, scanning him.</p><p>“It appears that a local anesthetic has been applied to the limbs that have the suit pieces.” Gavin said as soon as the information was supplied to him.</p><p>“Meaning?” Geoff asked him groggily.</p><p>“That until it wears off we can’t use our affected limbs.” Gavin said, causing Geoff to groan loudly.</p><p>“Of fucking course. Fuck the military.” Geoff huffed </p><p>“Why didn’t these just take the suit?” Michael asked</p><p>“The pieces are locked onto us. They can’t outside of amputation.” Gavin muttered as the door opened. Two men walked in. One in standard military high ranking uniform, with ginger hair, beard and glasses (Colonel Patillo his name tag said). The other was in a spandex looking sort and was short, five foot four if the helmet was to be believed. </p><p>“How the hell did you shoot down that ship.” Patillo growled out. He was angry, Gavin didn’t need the helmet to tell him that.</p><p>“Fifth amendment. As well as we’d like our right to an attorney.” Gavin said, staring down the Colonel. </p><p>“You can’t keep us. We haven’t done shit wrong!” Geoff exclaimed. </p><p>“Outside of trespassing on military grounds and shooting down military property?” The other guy huffed out with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“There weren’t any signs up.” Geoff said automatically. He and Gavin most certainly did not tear down any signs.</p><p>“This isn’t a game!” Patillo roared out, slamming his hands down on the table, stunning the room into silence.</p><p>“Jack calm down.” The short man said, placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder.</p><p>“I will not Jeremy! You have trained your whole life to defeat the worg! You know they’ve destroyed at least seventeen other planets! These idiots have doomed us!” Jack yelled. He was afraid Gavin realized. Jack was angry because he was afraid.</p><p>“We still have at least a week, if not two. I can train them! Beside this will be to our advantage! The antareans warned us the Worg knew they sent us a suit right? They’ll be prepared to fight one person, not four!” Jeremy reasoned</p><p>“What if it isn’t enough.”</p><p>“It has to be.” Jeremy told him.</p><p>“So we don’t have a choice in this huh.” Geoff sighed out.</p><p>“If you want the world to be saved.” Jeremy retorted.</p><p>“Eh. There’s a fuckton of assholes.” Michael said, trying to lighten the mood, it made Jeremy smile a bit.</p><p>“We’ll start training in two hours, enough time for the anesthetic to wear off and for you to get ready.” Jeremy told them, as the door opened and someone walked in. </p><p>“Sir. It seems that news of the ship has reached a viral status on the internet.” The man said.</p><p>“How in the hell Diaz.” Jack growled out.</p><p>“One of them posted pictures of the crashed ship.” Diaz said.</p><p>“Oh damn. How many likes did I get?” Michael asked, causing Jack to snap his attention to him</p><p>“Why the hell did you post this on-“</p><p>“Twitter sir.” </p><p>“Twitter.” </p><p>“Because a) america we are freedomland. And two it’s a fucking spaceship.”</p><p>“Delete it.” The colonel demanded. To which Michael just crossed his arms and shook his head. </p><p>“It won’t do much anyways, except stir up more drama. In fact it will give more credence to those thinking it’s real.” Gavin supplied to the colonel, Michael looking over at Gavin, flashing the man a small smile. Jack huffed and got up, leaving without any more words.</p><p>“Welcome to Project Pegasus by the way. I’ll<br/>Send someone with a change of clothes and when it’ll be time.” Jeremy saighed out as he left.</p><p>“Good Luck Lazer Team!” Diaz said, giving them a thumbs up before scampering off as well</p><p>“Lazer Team?” Ryan questioned</p><p>“With a Z.” Michael clarified, causing Gavin to snort.</p><p>“So you named us after Geoff’s Middle name?” Gavin asked playfully.</p><p>“What? No! Lazer as in my Lazer Cannon.” Michael huffed out.</p><p>“I think it’s very sweet if you to name us after me.” Geoff chuckled out, causing a small playful bickering to break out. Until it was testing time. Diaz was sent back with their new clothes and a few granola bars and waited outside for them to change. Shirts were hell for Gavin to deal with. Another problem of the helmet it seemed. The other? Well There was no way Gavin could shove that granola bar under his collar to eat it. The others looked at him in pity as they scarfed theirs down. </p><p>Soon they were carted off to the training area, Jack nowhere to be seen, two men in lab coats with Jeremy. Jeremy saw the quartet and gave them a once over before nodding and saying something to the scientists, causing one (who looked very similar to Diaz) to go set up a, tennis ball machine?</p><p>“Lazer Team, meet Dr Matt Bragg. He’s in charge of analyzing your data to hopefully help set up a auick training schedule. The other is Dr Trevor Collins, the man who’ll be responsible for setting up each test and training exercise.” Jeremy introduced.</p><p>“First up. Ryan. We’ll be testing your reflexes. On Dr Collins mark get ready.” Jeremy said, leading Ryan to stand in the path of the machine.</p><p>“This doesn’t seem very safe.” Ryan muttered. Dr Collins started a brief countdown Ryan got ready.</p><p>“What. Afraid you’ll miss the block? Not that that’ll be anything new for you.” Geoff retorted, causing Ryan to miss the tail end of the count.</p><p>“It told you a thousand times I’m-“ Ryan was cut off as his throat was pelted with a tennis ball, sending him down and causing Geoff to erupt into laughter. </p><p>“Again again!” Geoff called for. Gavin though was frowning, gears already turning. If they failed… Things would not be good.  Especially for him. They tried a few more times, but everytime Geoff said something to throw Ryan off. Eventually Jeremy gave up and moved to Michael</p><p>“Okay. Michael. Just hit the target. Lowest setting you can.” Jeremy told him.</p><p>“I got this ain’t no way i fuck it up.” Michael said, glancing at Gavin before aiming the gun. The helmet warned him the cannon was dialed to one hundred, just as Michael shot and the kickback sent him flying. They were already failing, so hard. This would end up horribly for them. </p><p>“I said lowest idiot.” Jeremy said as he helped Michael up. The college student huffed a bit, but his cheeks were definitely a shade of red. Even with Michael lowering the output he was not a very good shot. At all.he clipped the target once. By accident. </p><p>“Okay. Your turn then Geoff.” Jeremy sighed out, sounding more and more demotivated. There was a set of hurdles on the tracks and Jeremy gestured at them.</p><p>“Get to the end and back.” Jeremy told him. Geoff huffed and nodded, zipping off down the track, through each hurdle. At the end he turned and ran back over, but collapsed halfway.</p><p>“Geoff?” Gavin called out as the other retched. </p><p>“Too fast.” He muttered, the helmet being able to pick it up but none of the others could. At least that was a plus? Geoff needed to learn how to control his speed. Though the two scientists and Jeremy seemed discouraged. The three ushered everyone inside. Tome for Gavin to have a turn. Dr Bragg sat him down ad was talking at him, telling him about the helmet’s capabilities. Heightened senses, various applications and modes, more intelligence yada yada.</p><p>“Are you listening to me?” He eventually asked in the end, causing Gavin to look up at him and smile sheepishly.</p><p>“You were going over things I’ve already found out on my own. That and Geoff and Ryan arguing is distracting me a bit.” Gavin admitted. Dr Bragg seemed taken aback and quickly scribbled something down. Geoff and Rayn were on the other side of the room and were whisper shouting, meaning that while Gavin could hear them Dr Bragg could not. </p><p>“Okay. That’s actually sorta good news. I’m assuming your a faster learner than the others.” Dr Bragg said.</p><p>“I guess? I’m just better at learning things that are in front of me.” Gavin shrugged. And really this was about as in front as it could get.</p><p>“Okay. Test out a function. How about Xray.” Dr Collins said, going to stand behind a white board. Gavin nodded. Mentally scrolling before selecting it. And then instantly regretted it as all it did was declothes Dr Bragg.</p><p>“Nope nope. Xray faulty! All it did was take away the clothes!” Gavin exclaimed, frantically trying to switch back as Dr Bragg noted the results, and not to subtly hid his junk.</p><p>“Then let’s focus on the mental and senses part.” Dr Collins suggested, a bit amused. And well, things went well. Gavin took a bit, but every equation given he could solve it. And his senses were honestly really jacked up. So success? He’ll call it success.</p><p>The team was taken to a barracks and told that this’ll be their room until all this ends. Jeremy said someone will be back with food for them and an iv drip for Gavin. Then he was off to work out a training schedule for them. As soon as they were alone Michael pukked out an iPad.</p><p>“Yoo. I’m gonna discord call Lindsay Ryan. Get your ass over here.” Micheal said as he worked theough the tablet with his left hand</p><p>“I do not condone this.” Ryan huffed out.</p><p>“You wanna say hi to your daughter or not?” Michael retorted, shutting Ryan up as the call went through.</p><p>“Michael! Where are you! Is my dad with you?” Lindsay immediately answered.</p><p>“Right here sweetie.” Ryan said. And the trio dissolved into conversation as Gavin leaned on Geoff.</p><p>“An IV won’t keep me alive forever.” Gavin said softky.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Geoff said in response, causing Gavin to be confused.</p><p>“I put the helmet on you. I doomed you.” Geoff answered.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. Promise. I could have taken it off at any time after you put it on. I didn’t. You didn’t know.” Gavin told him.</p><p>“Still.” Geoff sighed out. Gavin got a warning that someone was coming and sat up straighter.</p><p>“Someone’s coming.” Gavin announced, causing Michael to shove the iPad under his pillow and Ryan to scramble to his bunk. Just in time as Diaz showed up with three plates of gruel, a clipboard, and a nurse with an iv.</p><p>“Gavin, Ms Turney will help you with uh. This.” Diaz said, motioning to the iv.</p><p>“I also have your schedules for the next few days here. You’re done for tonight but start bright and early tomorrow.” Diaz said as he placed all the stuff on the table. Gavin sighed as he went over, the nurse quickly hoking in the IV and letting it drip while the others tackled their food. </p><p>So it started, the mind numbing routines if everyday. Collins and Jeremy handled Geoff, Ryan, and Michael’s training while Gavin spent most of his time with Bragg to strengthen his mental capabilities. He progressed at a smooth rate. But between Geoff and Ryan’s bickering neither of them seemed to get any better. And Micheal, he did okay, but the moment it was a team exercise it all fell apart as he tried to show off. Four days. Four days of fail after fail. Soon they would be done for. And of course Gavin would hear Jack and Jeremy discuss it.</p><p>Gavin was meditating. He always did so before going to sleep. He needed to turn off all the buzzing information the helmet tried to give him. So it was no surprise that he heard Jack corner Jeremy in a hall as the latter went to get his own sleep.</p><p>“Admit it. They’ve failed Jeremy.” Jack sneered out</p><p>“They can do it, they just need a bit more time.”</p><p>“Time? Time! We have no time! The worg could land tomorrow and we’d all be sitting ducks! Besides Ramsey and Haywood can’t get along to save their life!” </p><p>“They just have a few issues to work out Jack. I know they can do it.” </p><p>“And hell will freeze over. It’s time for the fallback.” Jack told Jeremy.</p><p>“No! You can’t! Gavin, he’ll die! There’s no way to live your head getting cut off!”</p><p>“For the good of the many? What’s one life lost?” Jack asked him.</p><p>“Give them one more chance to prove they can work together. Please.” Jeremy pleaded, a soft desperation in his voice</p><p>“One chance. If after tomorrow they fail, we will be moving along on my terms.” Jack told him, walking away. Gavin was frozen. How could he sleep after that, knowing that whatever they do tomorrow is literally life or death for him?</p><p>In the morning Gavin tried cornering the team to tell him what happened, but Jeremy was there immediately, saying today’s training has changed. That it’ll all be team bonding. They were even given suits like Jeremy had to put on before being taken to an open hanger. Gavin was getting desperate so as Jeremy began explaining today’s training (a Dark Matter Ray?) Gavin let his abilities theougb thw suit flare out.</p><p>&lt; Everyone. Remain calm. This is Gavin. I have been trying to tell you guys something all Morning, so here I am now.&gt; Gavin sent out telepathically to the team, stunning them</p><p>“Oh shit.” Michael mumbled, thankfully too low for Jeremy to hear. Gavin didn’t waste anytime after that bringing them into his mental void, causing Geoff to mutter a few swears in surprise.</p><p>“Okay. So. This is the last stop for us.” Gavin said to them, confusion spreading.</p><p>“Jack cornered Jeremy last night. Said if we fail today then. Then he’ll go ahead with the process of amputating us.” Gavin told them, Voice shaky.</p><p>“No.” Michael said, eyes wide.</p><p>“They can’t! I won’t let them!” Geoff said angrily. Everyone knew what amputation meant for Gavin after all. </p><p>“So what, we lie down and take it!?” Michael asked with a sneer</p><p>“No. Whatever happens we have to show them we can work together. That means the both of you too.” Gavin said, looking at Geoff and Ryan.</p><p>“You want me to work with him? Are you fucking mad Gavin? You know what he did!” Geoff yelled, causing Gavin to wince.</p><p>“I did my damned best Geoff!” Ryan shouted back.</p><p>“Well obviously you’re best wasn’t enough Halfass!” Gavin immediately dispelled the mental room, hoping to stop the fighting. What he didn’t expect was Geoff to immediately sock Ryan in the face was the tennis ball machine began firing. Gavin squawked as Michael stood in front of him, taking aim at the machine. Subtly Gavin adjusted Michael’s aim through their link, hand on his shoulder. When he shot the machine went down. The excitement was short lived as they saw two men separating Ryan and Geoff, Ryan having a bloodied nose and split lip while Geoff’s eye seemed to be swelling. Oh no. </p><p>“I’ve seen enough. Take them back to their barracks.” Jack’s cold voice said. The way there was like a funeral march for the four. And in a way it really was, one of them being a dead man walking after all. They were deposited and the guards dispered. </p><p>“Way to go Haywood.” Geof snarled out, anger radiating off of him in waves Gavin was going to die. His son. Geoff was beyond pissed.</p><p>“Me? I just defended myself! You punched me first!” Ryan yelled back, the two starting a shouting match as Gavin sat on a bunk, Michael beside him holding his hand tight.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Michael whispered softly. Gavin couldn’t respond, throat locked up and eyes much too misty. After a few minutes a doctor walked in, silencing everyone.</p><p>"Are you, uh, Lazer Team?" She asks looking between them.</p><p>"Isn’t it fucking obvious." Michael snapped, grip on Gavin’s hand tightening. The woman looked over her charts, letting out a soft laugh.</p><p>"Well looks like it's time for your, physicals." The lady said, holding back a wide grin. This was where he died. They were all taken out, the somber mood crushing everyone. It only increased as Gavin was forced away from the group first. This was the last time he’d see them Gavin realized numbly. He was going to die.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>UvU, What’s This? Aevus actually sticking to a schedule? Lol</p><p>But Happy Easter all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. UPDATE/DISCONTINUATION NOTICE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long time no Update huh. Well first off, I was more focused in the hlvrai fandom plus writing one shots on tumblr and then forgetting to port them over here. Then, the RH situation happened and he was very entwined with 90% of what i was writing so i just couldn’t touch any of it any more. Which sucks because I had so many ideas that i was fleshing out/had fleshed out. Some stories like achieve morph and fallen androids i do plan on redoing, but others like Deorum, wibh, and tsog I will be benching near permanently. I may revive them much much later, but there are no promises considering how much rh is tied into those stories.</p><p> I should have done this sooner, but distract myself from the misery and grief you know? Thanks to anyone who’s Ever read any of my stuff, and I’m sorry if you wanted/ were waiting me to continue any of these. Eventually I’ll put up something new. Maybe I’ll use Rh as a shitty villain character that can get killed for catharsis lol. If i ever do write that waste of breath again it will be with the ultimate goal of stabbing a two ply down his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>